


Negotiations

by ultharkitty



Series: Playing With Terrorcons [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex and Swindle are engaged in a bit of team bonding when Hun-Grrr interrupts with a strange request.</p><p>Contains explicit consensual sticky and plug-n-play smut, crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Swindle was exactly where Vortex wanted him: sprawled between his legs, his mouth on Vortex’s spike, his fingers deep in Vortex’s valve. Cables ran between them, a self-perpetuating feedback loop that urged them ever closer to synchronised overload.

It was, Vortex thought, one of the best things about being forced into a gestalt.

Swindle moaned and writhed, hitting the sweet spots at precisely the right angle. Vortex’s rotors juddered, his fingers tingling where they gripped Swindle’s helm.

“Just like that!” he groaned, but he needn’t have spoken; the combiner programming saw to it that Swindle felt exactly what he felt, and he experienced an echo of Swindle’s every reaction. It was _amazing_.

Vortex’s communicator beeped.

Swindle gave a muffled moan, half question, and Vortex swore. This was team bonding time, every other fragger in the entire fraggin’ universe could frag off. He didn’t care if it was Galvatron himself, he was busy.

It beeped again and he muted it. Then cut the power to his optics so he didn’t have to see the annoying little flashing light. Which meant that he also couldn’t see Swindle’s head bobbing up and down. Which was a shame.

“Mmff?” Swindle queried, and Vortex shot a surge of current along the connection. The responding thrill was wonderful, throwing him straight back into the interface. The charge picked up again, his circuits singing with it, his sensors seeming to glow. He bucked his hips, and Swindle thrust deeper with his fingers, catching nodes not previously reached.

Then another surge, from Swindle this time, and the pleasure peaked, every extraneous system shutting down under the onslaught of overload.

He tensed, riding it out as Swindle did the same, enjoying each fresh wash of energy and heat. Until eventually it subsided and those minor systems came back online.

Swindle hauled himself up over Vortex’s chest. “Your comm’s still flashing,” he said, and settled with his arms folded over Vortex’s pectoral vent, his chin resting on his hands.

“So?” Vortex replied.

“Could be important.”

“Could be scrap.” He shifted on his rotor hub, one arm around Swindle so that he didn’t slide off. “You know what I think?”

Swindle snickered. “Not much?”

“Frag you. I think we should do this hooked up to Thrusters. He’s all ‘I will _not_ rut like an organic!’ We should show him what his other hardware’s for.”

“Like he’s gonna go for that,” Swindle said. He glared at Vortex’s commlink. “Just answer it.”

“No. We could get him slagfaced…” Vortex suggested, but Swindle took matters into his own hands and hit the comm’s manual override. A hologram popped up; maroon helm, red visor, full mouth. “Hun-Grrr?” Vortex sighed. “What do you want?”

“That took you forever,” Hun-Grrr said. He swallowed, but didn’t wait until he’d finished talking to take another bite of whatever it was in his hand. “I’ve got a proposition for you.”

“Not interested,” Vortex replied, and went to hit the off button, but Swindle grabbed his wrist.

“What’s in it for us?”

“Oh, Swindle, didn’t know you were there.” Hun-Grrr grinned. “I hope I didn’t disturb anything.”

“Get it over with,” Vortex snapped. Then squirmed as Swindle sent a small pulse of energy along the connection.

“There’s no pleasant way to put this,” Hun-Grrr said. “We want you to frag Blot.”

“Slag no,” Vortex replied, as Swindle started to laugh.

“C’mon,” Hun-Grrr urged. “He needs some action. With a regular mech, not one of us. And we thought to ourselves, who puts it about a bit and seems to have… y’know, negotiable standards?”

“This isn’t helping your cause,” Vortex snarled. “And you can stop laughing,” he told Swindle. “You’re ‘negotiable standards’.”

“No I’m not,” Swindle said with complete confidence. He sent another bolt of energy along the connection, making Vortex’s interface array tingle, then relaxed again over his chest. “You haven’t told us what you’re offering.”

“High grade?” Hun-Grrr said.

Vortex sighed. “I can get my own high grade. I can get anything I want.” He squeezed Swindle’s aft. “Or a certain someone’s never getting laid again.”

“Slagger.” Swindle prodded him in the vent, but his engine was purring and his amusement rippled along the interface.

“All right,” Hun-Grrr said. “Name your price.”

“I’ve got a price now?” Vortex said.

Swindle stretched out. “We’ve all got a price,” he commented. “Stop being awkward.”

“I’m not fragging Blot.” The very idea was, well, something he didn’t want to think about with Swindle laying over his spike.

“We’ll clean him up for you,” Hun-Grrr said. “Get all his fluids renewed, patch up his leaks. He’ll be factory fresh. We’ll even disable his vocal processors if that’ll help.”

“Attractive,” Vortex muttered.

“I’m doing the best I can here,” Hun-Grrr complained. “Blot’s… going through something. He keeps following Sixshot around – I mean, more than usual – and it’s really bugging him.”

“Sixshot?” Vortex said, and Swindle gave him a curious glance.

“Yeah.” Hun-Grrr shrugged. “We thought if we could get someone else to give Blot a good seeing to, he might calm down. It was sort of Sixshot’s idea to try someone outside the team.”

“How grateful would Sixshot be exactly?” Vortex asked. He ignored Swindle’s snickering; if he could have Sixshot as consolation, he reckoned he might just be able to put up with Blot.

“Um,” Hun-Grrr said. “ _Very_ grateful?”

The Terrorcon caught on quickly, but Vortex didn’t want to leave anything to chance. “I get Sixshot for a full recharge cycle, with a crate of high grade and the option for Onslaught to join in, and I’ll deal with Blot’s little problem for you.” He smiled, enjoying the look on Hun-Grrr’s face as much as the approval emanating from Swindle.

“A full recharge cycle with Blot too,” Hun-Grrr prompted. “And he’d better enjoy it.”

“Sure,” Vortex said. After all, Sixshot had stamina. Blot, however, might well be a one overload and straight to recharge kind of mech. Hopefully.

“All right,” Hun-Grrr said, relief clear in his tone. “I’ll comm you when I’ve talked it through with Sixshot.” The hologram vanished, and Swindle wriggled further up Vortex’s chest to stare him straight in the optics.

“Well negotiated,” he said. “Can I watch?”

“Why not.” Vortex grinned. “I’m sure Blot won’t mind an audience.”

“I meant with Sixshot.” Swindle reached down and ran his fingers the length of Vortex’s spike. “I can just picture you sandwiched between him and Ons. Frag, that’d be worth seeing.”

“Yeah?” Vortex said, sliding his hand around to stroke the cover of Swindle’s valve. “What’s in it for me?”


End file.
